FIG. 1 discloses a conventional thrust washer 300 including an annular base 302 having a low friction surface 304 for contacting a first component 306 and a further opposite surface 308 for contacting a first surface 310 of a second component 312 to which the thrust washer 300 is fixed. The thrust washer 300 includes connectors 314 extending axially from the annular body 302. The connectors 314 are in the form of axially extending posts 316 for extending axially through the second component 312. The axially extending posts 316 have radially extending clips 318 for contacting a second surface 320 of the second component 312.